I Just Want You Safe
by tauputau
Summary: "Tidak apa-apa. Selama kau itu Luhan, itu tidak masalah." -Sehun. HUNHAN;SEHUNxLUHAN;SELU [Cuma Oneshoot abal buat bayaran atas masa hiatus.-.]


**I Just Want You Safe**

HunHan

 **Original by** **shawtysky**

.

.

.

Hiatus terus nih, gabisa update kilat kayak dulu lagi:')

.

.

Happy reading/?

.

.

.

" _Lu, bolehkah aku ikut lomba ini?"_

" _Lu, besok aku akan mengikuti lomba sains. Bolehkah?"_

" _Lu, bisakah aku mengikuti lomba menari bersama Jongin bulan depan?"_

" _Lu, bolehkah aku melihat pameran buku di Busan?"_

" _Lu…"_

" _Lu…"_

Sebenarnya, Sehun tidak perlu meminta izin pada Luhan jika pada akhirnya Luhan selalu mengizinkan Sehun kemanapun. Asalkan tidak ke bar, pub, diskotik atau tempat-tempat sejenisnya. Ada alasan Sehun tidak boleh ke tempat itu selain karena Sehun masih SMU dan belum memiliki kartu identitas selain kartu pelajar.

Lamunan Luhan berhenti saat melihat Sehun berjalan ke arahnya dengan senyuman. Ia membalas senyum Sehun.

"Hey, bagaimana sekolahmu?"tanya Luhan sekedar berbasa-basi.

"Baik. Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Seperti biasa. Aku lega sekali akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan makalah-makalah dari dosen Jung."

"Oh ya hyung, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Tapi nanti saja saat sampai di rumah."

Luhan mengernyit heran namun tetap mengangguk.

.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Sehun?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Hyung, teman-temanku mengajakku ke bar dekat Mall Coex. Bolehkah?" Mata Luhan sontak membelalak namun tetap mempertahankan ekspresi biasanya.

"Bar Exodus itu?" tanya Luhan lagi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Sebenarnya kau sudah melarangku untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti itu, tapi aku ingin tahu kenapa kau melarangku kesana."

Luhan sudah menduga jika Sehun akan menanyakan hal ini padanya. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Sehun, bukankah kau sudah tahu jika kau belum memiliki kartu identitas selain kartu pelajar. Jika kau kesana, kau akan dimintai kartu identitas sebagai bukti jika kau sudah berumur 17 tahun."

"Tapi aku sudah kelas 3 SMU. Apa salahnya aku datang kesana bersama teman-temanku?"

"Hey, walaupun kau sudah kelas 3 SMU, kau tetap saja masih berumur 16 tahun karena kau mengikuti kelas akselerasi."

"Tapi kau selalu mengizinkanku dalam segala hal. Mengikuti lomba, membeli ini-itu, tapi kenapa kau tak mengizinkanku ke bar untuk sekali saja?"

"Aku mengizinkanmu karena kau melakukan itu semua untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Karena itu semua bermanfaat untukmu. Lagipula, apa tujuanmu ke bar bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana bisa pergi bersama teman-temanku ke bar, apa itu tidak boleh? Aku merasa terkekang."

"Oh, jadi kau merasa terkekang? Apa kau ingin aku membebaskanmu?"

"Lu, sekali ini saja. Memangnya apa alasanmu sebenarnya melarangku pergi ke bar? Takut aku meminum alkohol lalu mengalami _hangover_? Aku sudah besar, Lu. Aku sudah mengerti dan bisa memilih mana yang baik dan yang buruk. Bisakah kau memandangku bukan sebagai anak kecilmu? Memang aku lebih muda darimu, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memilih."

"Oh, karena kau bisa memilih, jadi kau lebih memilih ke bar bersama teman-temanmu? Terserahmu, Sehun. Kau bebas memilih pilihanmu sendiri tanpa perlu bertanya lagi padaku."

"Baiklah. Aku takkan menyesal. Aku takkan peduli denganmu lagi."

"Terserahmu. Kau sudah besar. Kau sudah bisa memilih mana yang baik dan yang buruk dan yang terpenting, aku juga takkan memperdulikan apapun tentangmu."

Sehun berjalan ke kamarnya lalu membanting pintunya keras. Luhan tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Ia menghela nafasnya sekali lagi dan menjambak rambutnya.

 _Bagaimana ini?_

.

Sehun sampai di bar Exodus. Ia melihat sekeliling bar. Sangat ramai dan berisik, menurutnya. Sehun tak heran jika banyak perempuan dan laki-laki yang tak tahu malu berciuman dan saling menyentuh di hadapan orang banyak.

Pundaknya ditepuk oleh salah satu temannya lalu temannya menarik Sehun ke salah satu meja yang sudah terdapat banyak teman-temannya. Selama beberapa menit, Sehun dan teman-temannya mengobrol dengan seru.

"Sehuna, minumlah dengan kami." Ucap salah satu teman Sehun sambil menyodorkan satu gelas alkohol pada Sehun. Sehun mengernyit saat ia mencium bau pekat alkohol yang ada di hadapannya.

" _Sehun, jangan pernah meminum soju, alkohol atau sejenisnya."_

Pesan Luhan masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

" _Ah, lagipula dia 'kan tidak peduli lagi denganku."_ pikirnya. Jadi, ia langsung meminum alkohol itu tanpa ragu. Kepalanya sedikit berputar namun efeknya menenangkan.

" _Ah, jadi ini rasanya meminum alkohol."_ Sehun terus menuangkan alkohol itu di gelasnya dan terus meneguknya. Semakin ia meminumnya, tubuhnya terasa ringan.

Entah hanya bayangannya atau memang kenyataan, ia melihat siluet kekasihnya yang memasuki bar.

"Hey, kudengar DJ hari ini adalah DJ yang spesial."ujar teman di samping Sehun.

"Oh ya? Siapa memangnya?"tanya teman Sehun yang lainnya.

"Entahlah. Tapi kudengar dia sangat berbakat dan musik-musik yang ia _remix_ sangat bagus."

Pikiran Sehun langsung mengarah ke Luhan. Ia senang mengoleksi lagu-lagu elektronik _remix_ dan senang me- _remix_ lagu.

Apa jangan-jangan?

"Siapa namanya?"tanya Sehun.

"Aku tak tahu. Kudengar dia berasal dari Beijing."

" _Apa dia memang─oh sial."_

Pandangan semua orang di bar teralih kepada sesosok berbaju serba hitam yang berada di belakang meja DJ.

Itu memang kekasihnya.

" _A-yo wassap guys~~_ "sapanya yang membuat seisi bar bersorak dan bertepuk tangan riuh.

"Maafkan aku yang tak pernah kesini lagi sejak 2 minggu kemarin. Aku sibuk mengerjakan makalah-makalah dan tugas-tugasku. Dan ya, sebenarnya aku tak ingin tampil hari ini karena aku ada suatu masalah dengan kekasihku. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. _So, enjoy it before the sunrise!_ "

Jarinya memakaikan _headphone_ di telinganya kemudian jari-jarinya bergerak lincah. Seisi bar menari dan bergerak liar di atas _dance floor_ , kecuali Sehun. Ia masih terpaku dengan kekasihnya.

Jadi ini alasan kenapa Luhan melarangnya ke bar. Ia tak ingin pekerjaannya sebagai DJ terlihat oleh Sehun. Ia jadi sedikit bersalah pada Luhan karena membentaknya di rumah tadi.

Pandangan Sehun mulai berputar-putar karena terlalu memikirkan kekasihnya. Ia pingsan.

Tanpa ia tahu, Luhan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Sehun setelah mengatasi lagu-lagunya yang memenuhi seisi bar.

"Kau sangat keras kepala, Sehuna."

.

Mata Sehun menyipit saat cahaya matahari menyinari wajahnya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di _headboard_ ranjang sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ia baru sadar jika ia berada di kamar kekasihnya. Ia menghela nafasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sehuna."

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dengan membawa senampan sarapan dan jus jeruk. Sehun hanya menatap datar kekasihnya dan tak melawan saat Luhan menyuapinya sarapan.

"Jangan lupa meminum jus jeruknya. Itu bisa menghilangkan efek _hangover_ -mu. Aku akan mengambil laptop dulu ke bar." Tangan Luhan ditarik paksa oleh Sehun sehingga Luhan terduduk di atas paha Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak bilang padaku sejak awal?"tanya Sehun tajam. Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu menggeleng dan menunduk.

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau kecewa memiliki kekasih yang bekerja di bar, karena kau membencinya." Jawaban Luhan semakin membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Kau tahu seberapa besar resiko jika kau bekerja di sana?" Luhan hanya terdiam dan tetap menunduk. Ia sangat takut jika Sehun berubah menjadi serius seperti ini.

"Berapa lama kau menyembunyikan pekerjaanmu dariku?"

"Sejak appa dan eomma-mu menitipkanmu padaku."

"Selama itu?! Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku, Lu?!" Luhan semakin menunduk.

"Karena jika aku bilang padamu, kau akan kecewa padaku. Kau akan menjauhiku karena aku takut kau melihatku sebelah mata karena pekerjaanku."

Sejenak keduanya terdiam.

"Aku juga ingin jujur padamu." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Luhan.

"Sebenarnya, aku sedikit tidak rela saat mengizinkanmu mengikuti lomba-lomba di sekolahmu seperti basket atau menari. Kau terus berlatih dan selalu pulang larut malam, jadi kau tak pernah meluangkan waktumu untukku di rumah. Tapi, karena kau memang menginginkannya, aku tak bisa menolaknya juga. Jadi aku mengizinkanmu."

"Tapi maafkan aku juga, mungkin salahku juga karena memilih pekerjaan itu. Aku terlalu menyukai pekerjaan yang sekaligus menjadi hobiku juga. Oleh sebab itu, kau jadi menanggung malu. Bisa saja orangtuamu juga ikut menanggung malu karena anak mereka berpacaran dengan seorang DJ. Aku akan segera keluar dari sana dan akan mencari pekerjaan lain. Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku bukan kekasih yang baik untukmu."

Luhan beranjak dari paha Sehun dan berjalan menjauh. Sehun sangat yakin jika ia mendengar isakan Luhan dari luar.

Dan Sehun merasa hatinya tersayat melihat kekasihnya menangis di _pantry_ dapur.

"Luhan hyung." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Luhan segera menghapus airmatanya kasar lalu menatap Sehun.

"Ya Sehuna?" Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Ia menghapus airmata di pipi Luhan lalu menggenggam kedua telapak tangan kekasihnya.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu. Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku jauh tidak menyukainya lebih dari saat aku melihatmu di bar kemarin." Luhan semakin menunduk.

"Kau sudah berkorban banyak untukku. Kau selalu mengabulkan semua permintaanku walaupun harus perasaanmu yang tersakiti. Dan kini giliranku." Telunjuk Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Aku mengizinkanmu agar tetap bekerja di sana karena kupikir, kau sudah sangat terikat hobimu itu." Mata Luhan sontak membelalak.

"T-tapi k-kau akan─"

"Aku tak peduli jika profesi kekasihku DJ atau apapun. Asalkan kekasihku adalah Luhan, itu tak menjadi masalah. Lagipula, aku juga tak berhak memaksamu. Tidak apa-apa."

"B-benarkah Sehuna? Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Luhan hyung. Selama kau nyaman, bahagia, aman dan tak disentuh orang lain, tidak apa-apa." Luhan tertawa lalu memeluk kekasihnya erat.

"Dasar kekasih protektif. Aku takkan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhku selain kau."

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sehuna."

.

.

.

 _Anjir ini apaan:'))_

 _Kiki bikin apaan ini:')))_

 _Jelek banget OMG:')))_

 _Jangan bully kiki plis:')))))_

 _Kasih review aja deh, kiki ikhlas lahir batin/? :')))))_


End file.
